On My Own
by Redd
Summary: Hermione is having a normal day.. until she hears bad news about Harry. She always loved him, and could it be she is really on her own? H/H songfic.


**On My Own  
**_  
_

A/N: I don't own the the witches and wizards , and don't try to sue me,' cause trust me you won't get much, trust me,don't own the song, either. I know this leaves a bad taste in my mouth in the end, too.. But it's so romantic! (KrissyKat said that, not me.. But HEY! She's an R/H shipper....) _  
  
And now I'm all alone again,  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to,  
Without a home, without a friend,  
Without a face to say hello to,  
And now the night is near,  
Now I can make believe he's here...  
----------------------  
  
_ "Ms. Granger. I have some bad news for you.." Professor McGonagall said very gravely, as Hermione looked up from her book. Her eyes widened and she suddenly started to shake. "What bad news, Professor? It isn't Harry is it?"  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded sadly and comforted Hermione as she burst out into tears. "It's all right.. It'll be OK, he's only wounded..." She sniffed a little bit, and looked up at her favorite professor of all the years she had been in school. "Are you sure that's it?"   
  
Minerva bit her lip, she couldn't lie to the poor girl, could she? "W-well, " she began, stuttering. She hadn't stuttered for 30 years... "We can't be certain---" Hermione's face turned white. She let go of Minerva and ran out of the Great Hall, her face in her hands.  
  
_'What am I supposed to do now?'_ she thought to herself, as her legs gave way and she collapsed against a staircase. _'He's got to be all right, I mean, he's the boy who lived isn't he? The one who made You-Know-Who go into hiding.'  
  
_ Slowly regaining her composure, Herminoe slowly made her way to the Gryffindor common room. Without even thinking she sat down next to Ron in front of the fire. He had to have been told, he was just as pale she was.  
  
"I-I can't believe it. I mean Harry of all people...." Ron let his voice trail off, looking down at the floor.  
  
  
"I can't believe it either." She choked out, her eyes filling with tears once more. Neither of them said anything for a long time after that, as the room emptied of people they came to a silent agreement that they needed to sleep. Ron headed to the boys' dorms, but once he was out of sight Hermione slipped out the portrait hole and onto the grounds, her mind filled with thoughts of Harry. Soon she began to lose herself in her memories of him.  
  
_----------------------  
  
Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping.  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head  
_  
_----------------------  
  
'I can't believe he's gone. Well, he's not gone yet.I don't even know what's wrong with him!'_ She thought gravely, finally wiping the tears form her eyes.'_ I hope he's all right! Ron's going home for the holidays, and I singed up to stay here with Harry, I guess it's just me now.' _  
  
_----------------------_  
  
_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone I walk with him to morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes   
And he has found  
  
----------------------  
  
_ With a crack of loud, roaring thunder and a streak of lightning, the sky above burst open and it began to pour. Walking towards the lake, she sat down on the bank, knowing it was raining, but not sure if she cared. With another burst of lightning, she couldn't help thinking of the scar on Harry's head. The scar that made him famous... The scar that made him who he is.. The scar that put him in so much danger.   
  
_----------------------  
In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
  
And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us  
  
----------------------  
'I can't believe this is happening, it just can't! I love him too much! W-Wait a minute! Love? I don't love him do I?' _She bit her lip, this thought never occured to her before. But, it was true wasn't it? Wasn't it what she had felt for him since she saw the weird little boy some 6 years ago. That weird litte boy had grown into someone she loved and desperately cared for... Even though he cared for someone else.  
  
For days upon days she had watched him laugh happily with Cho Chang. She should have been happy for them, if she was a good friend... And a good friend wouldn't have let him slip away like that. _  
----------------------  
  
I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only be pretending  
Without me his world will go on turning  
The world is full of happiness that I have never known  
-----------------  
  
_But she was a good friend. A good friend that would always be with him, even when she couldn't necessarily be. Hermione realized she shouldn't just sit here like this, feeling sorry for herself. _Even if he is in love with someone else.. _she thought, choking back the tears that she had just wiped away. _I should be there for him, after all.. To prove to him I love him. And maybe one day... He'll notice me back..   
  
_ Hermione stood up slowly and made her way through into the castle. Though she was freezing, and her velvet robes were clinging and very cold, she would be there for him. With determination in her crisp brown eyes, she trudged up the staircase into the doors of the hospital wing. Hermione gasped in surprise. He was _terribly_ wounded, and unconcious. _Oh no.. What's to become of me now? Who do I have to love? _Then she gave herself a mental slap. _Stop thinking about yourself. _  
_  
_Hermione bit her lip as she made her way to his bed. Madam Pomfrey was shooing her away, but for once in her life she didn't listen. She layed her head down on his chest and pressed herself against him. She heard a voice inside of her just keep saying _he'll be ok...   
  
_  
  
_----------------------  
I love him, I love him  
-------------------  
  
_Harry gentley opened his eyes and Hermione was overwhelmed by happiness. "Harry!" she cried, hugging him tightly. He winced, but smiled. "Thank you for being here..." he whispered.   
  
"Anytime.." she answered back, returning the slight gesture.  
  
" I really appreciate it. I need someone here with me now.. " he said lightly.   
  
"You can count on me, Harry.. I'll always be here for you." she replied.  
  
"Thanks..." he said, as Cho Chang entered the room.  
  
-----------------  
_I love him_  
_But only on my own...  
----------------_  
  
Cho kissed Harry on the lips as if a mockery to Hermione. But no, she wouldn't get jealous. If that was how he felt, that was how he felt. And she'd always be there for him, no matter what.   
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
_  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
